Too Much
by Believe In Something Bigger
Summary: They'd been through too much, they couldn't be over after all of that...could they? You know what they say: in order to hate someone you had to have loved them first.


Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own _The Outsiders_ & The Script owns Nothing, the song I based this off of.

_A/N: This is a one-shot that I've been thinking about for a while now. This song just totally described how I wanted to write this so, enjoy and if you listen to the song I think you'll agree. Review me with your opinions(:_

**Too Much**

_Am I better off dead?  
>Am I better off a quitter?<br>They say I'm better off now,  
>Then I ever was with her.<em> 

As Two-Bit stares at Kathy across the bar there are only two things that come to his mind. One: what the hell is she doing here with Travis Meaken, they'd only been broken up for two days for Christ sake. Two: why is it every time they're broken up she chooses to wear her hair natural. She knows he likes it that way and whenever they're together she teases it to perfection, but whenever they're broken up she lets it go wild and curly; the way he likes it best.

Steve convinced Soda and Two-Bit to come out with him tonight. But the fact of the matter was that Steve had a girl; Soda and Two-Bit didn't. Sure, that didn't mean they couldn't pick one up, but Soda wasn't feelin' it and Two-Bit was sure he'd set himself on fire before he even entertained the idea of ditching Kathy.

_As they take me to my local down the street,  
>I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet.<em>

He cracks small jokes that keep the crowd happy, but not really good ones that have guys slapping him on his back telling him how great he is. He misses her with a burning passion. He misses the way she neatly fit underneath his arm, the way her dry sense of humor always mixed in so well with his own, the way she didn't put up with any bullshit, which was what had gotten him there in the first place. Goddamnit why'd he have to go running his mouth again? Watching her hanging onto Travis's every word was worse than getting kicked in the ribs. She was getting over him fast, but he couldn't let her forget; they'd had too much history together.

Steve thought a night with the guys would make everyone lighten up. Lighten up 'bout all of the death and absences around them, lighten up 'bout how there are people out there forced to fight for something they don't even fucking believe in. But they go to war because they ain't got a choice, so much for a free country.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her,  
>But after one too many I know that I'm never,<em>

_Only they can see where this is gonna end,  
>But they all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense.<em>

Then as if in slow motion they lean toward each other heads; cocked to the side, lips parted, eyes slowly fluttering shut. And finally, they meet. Those damn bastards meet at the mouth and Two-Bit feels as though all of the oxygen has been sucked out of his body. Heart pounding, not even an ounce sober, he jumps up and walks over to Kathy and Travis, vaguely aware of Steve's demands for him to sit down, and rips Travis from Kathy's mouth.

The look on Kathy's face is enough reason to make sure when Travis hits the ground he hits it hard. Just when he gets ready to wind up a swing Kathy screams at the top of her lungs. She screams something he can't hear over the blood pounding in his ears and the adrenaline coursing through his body, it's all too much to handle.

"What?" Two-Bit asks, his fist still raised in the air above Travis who wears a tough, defiant look on his face.

"I _said,_ leave us alone. We're done, Two-Bit. I'm sick of this, it's getting too big. This thing we have, this breaking up every month, getting in real deep and then just breaking it off … it's too much for me. I just can't take it. I'm done. I hate you. Oh, I hate you," she shrieked with tears in her eyes, threatening to spill down her face at any moment.

He didn't know what to say. No one had ever told him that they hated him before, at least not seriously. For once Two-Bit Mathews was at a loss for words. So in order to leave with some sense of composure, Kathy spins on her heel and walks out, shoving people out of the way all the while, leaving Two-Bit standing there dumbfounded.

"Go after her, man!" Lucky Harris shouts from across the room. Not giving it a second thought Two-Bit stumbles his way towards the door, and practically falls out of the Soda and Steve eventually at his side attempting to calm him down.

"Kathy! Kathy! Damnit, darlin', where the hell are you?" Two-Bit yells tripping over his own feet while he whips his head around searching for her. "It ain't safe for you to be out here on your lonesome, where are you, doll face?"

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down,  
>'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town,<br>I'm swearing if I go there now,  
>I can change her mind turn it all around.<br>_

"Two-Bit, buddy, you've gotta relax, here man, want a cancer stick?" Steve asks trying to get him to shut up.

"Hell, no, Randle, I want my girl. I want Kathy," Two-Bit snaps back and yanked his arms from Sodapop's grip. Soda looked empathetic, which was more than he could say for Steve. Steve just looked annoyed, he was sick of getting involved with Two-Bit's shit. This break-up thing happened every other month and he was damn tired of getting involved.

"C'mon, let's get you home, man," Soda said repositioning his arm around Two-Bit and pulling him down the street. Two-Bit reluctantly obliged and before he knew it he was sitting at his kitchen table half sober at three 'o clock in the morning, drowning in his sorrows.

They'd broken up before, but they'd never had a blow-out quite like that. Kathy had never screamed so loudly at Two-Bit and Two-Bit had never been one to tackle one of Kathy's dates when they were broken up. This time just hurt more. This time was just too much for the both of them, but Two-Bit didn't see how it was that way. It was the same as any other time they'd broken up for him. Two-Bit said something moronic, Kathy got pissed off and dumped him, Kathy tried to make him jealous, Two-Bit apologized and bam, they were back together.

As he dialed her number that he knew by heart, he knew she'd pick up; she always did after one of their show-downs. But he didn't expect the monotone she spoke in when she said hello.

"Hi, Kath?" Two-Bit asked praying she'd respond. "I love you 'n' miss you like hell, darlin'. I fuckin' need you, please come back to me." He sounded so pathetic but he couldn't keep the desperation out of his voice, he just loved her too much to let her go yet. What he didn't expect was the silence that met him on the other line. After a minute or so he heard a click, and he knew she was gone, and he'd gone too far.

_I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words,  
>And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred,<br>So I dialed her number and confessed to her,  
>I'm still in love but all I heard was nothing (nothing, nothing...)<br>_


End file.
